Doctor Whooves: Muffins!; Part 1
By The Terrarian Pony Author's note: Ok, this is the first time I'm doing a story that has absolutly nothing to do with Minecraft, Terraria, Fallout, or anything of the sort. In fact, it's going to be featuring Doctor Whooves, Ditzy Doo, Dinky Doo, Amethyst Star, and on occassions the mane six, along with other characters. And yes... it does take place in Equestria, and no where else... so don't ask. Doctor Whooves: Season 1, Ep. 1; Muffins!; Part 1 Next: Doctor Whooves: Muffins!; Part 2 Season summary: When Derpy's two adopted unicorn daughters go missing, she meets the Doctor, and they both have tons of dilightful adventures together. Episode summary: When Derpy's adopted daughters, Dinky Doo, and Amethyst Star, go missing, the Doctor pitches in, and they find that they are about to become cyberponies if they don't save them quickly. Story: A purple teen unicorn with a dark purple mane with a light pink streak, purple eyes, and a cutie mark of three perfect diamonds walked into a room full of mirrors, jewels, and other shiny objects. She levitated a few dresses out of her closet, trying to decide which one she wants to wear to her date. Amethyst Star:" Ah, what should I wear for you my handsome Diamond Cutter? Oh I just don't know." She pressed the back of her hoof to her forehead as about pretend to pass out, when a younger, pale-purple coated unicorn, with a yellow mane, and yellow eyes walked in, arching a brow. Dinky Doo:" What are doing sis?" Amethyst:" Oh! Dinky, you shouldn't suprise me like that? Anyways, I'm glad you're here. Which dress should I wear for my date with Diamond Cutter?" Dinky:" Meh, they all look kinda boring." Amethyst:" Oh just pick one!" Dinky thought a moment, and then pointed at a blue dress with a yellow flower pattern on it. Dinky:" That one." Amethyst scruched her face. Amethyst:" Mmm... nope! To flowery." Dinky:" Then why the hay did you pick it out of the closet?" Amethyst:" I contenplated it at first, but I think I like this one instead." She put all dresses down, except the plain, purple dress. Dinky rolled her eyes at the purple unicorn, clearly not understanding her fashion sense. Dinky:" What's wrong with flowers." Amethyst:" Hardly appropriate for a date, now don't you think Dinky?" Suddenly, Dinky wasn't in the doorway anymore when Amethyst turned around. Amethyst:" Dinky? Oh that filly. She's just to young to understand the true meaning of beauty." She walked towards one of her... many mirrors to look at her reflection, missing a very metal figure behind her entirely. Amethyst:" Hmm... maybe Dinky was right, flowers would probably do nicely instead." Suddenly, a metal hoof grasped around her mouth, and she saw the very odd mechanical pony behind her in the mirror. It spoke in a low robotic tone. Cyberpony:" You will be upgraded!" Amethyst tried to scream, but the metal hoof let out a gasing hiss, which Amethyst inhaled, and she fell to the floor with a loud thump. Cyberpony:" You will be upgraded." The metal pony dragged her away by her leg. (Doctor Who Theme Song https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=2CYDgezeQas) Later that afternoon, a gray mare with a yellow mane, and yellow eyes that don't quite look the same angle, and a cutie mark of seven bubbles, comes home from her mail pegasus job. She struggles to search for her keys, than remembers she leaves it in a patch of grass behind her mailbox. Derpy:" Huh... I always forget that." She giggled, trotted back to the door, but it was already unlocked. She must have forgotten to lock it when she went out. But Derpy knew they would never leave the house without her knowing. She hung her blue mail pegasus hat, with a logo of a closed white envelope with wings, and threw off her mail pegasus saddlebags, exhausted after a long day at work. But she was finally happy to be home to see her two beautiful adopted fillies. Derpy:" Dinky! Amethyst! Mommy's home!" No answer. Derpy:" Dinky?" No response. Derpy:" Amethyst?" Not a word. Derpy was getting worried. They couldn't have left. They would never leave the house when their mother was gone. Wait... the door wasn't just unlocked. Their were a few scratches on the wood, and on the door frame. The door was yanked from the doorway. Suddenly, Derpy started freaking out. Derpy:" MY LITTLE MUFFINS HAVE BEEN FOALNAPPED!!!" Derpy trotted out of the house, and went searching worriedly for her daughters. For the next two days, she's looked all over, made flyers, asked around, alerted the Ponyville gaurds, and lifted every rock in Ponyville. Eventually, she ended up at Twilight's place, crying and sobbing in the purple alicorn's mane. Derpy:" I can't believe I lost Dinky and Amethyst! I should have never left them home by themselves!" Twilight:" What else could you do? You had a job, and you thought Amethyst was old enough to keep an eye on the house and Dinky." Derpy:" I lost them! I loved them so much! I can't believe I actually lost them! I'm a horrible parent!" Starlight Glimmer:" I don't think it was your fault Derpy." Twilight:" Yeah, it's just easier to blame yourself, only because you don't know who else to to blame." Depry made an angry face through her tears, clenching her hooves into fist shapes, and gritting her teeth. Derpy:" I'm gonna find whoever took my babies, and make them regret it!" Twilight:" Calm down Derpy, I'm sure they'll pop up soon enough. Go home, and rest. You've been through enough." Derpy's expression softened. Derpy:" B-but..." Twilight:" Me and my friends will pitch in, and help find Dinky and Amethyst. Go home, and rest." Derpy hesitated, then accepted that she was just too tired. She went home, and went straight to bed, but she couldn't sleep that night. She was too upset, and sad, and holding a picture of herself, and her two unicorn daughters to her chest. Derpy:" I'm sorry Dinky... I'm so Amethyst. I'm so sorry." Another flood of tears ran out of her eyes, right before she her a loud, whirring noise. WHIIIIIRRRR! WHIIIIIIIIRRRR!! WHIIIIIIIIRRRR!!! THUMP! Derpy wiped her tears, and looked outside her window, still clutching the picture frame. A big, blue box was their where she had looked out her window. In front, it had two doors with windows. One door had a white sqaure on it, that said "POLICE TELEPHONE FREE FOR USE OF PUBLIC ADVICE & ASSISTANCE OBTAINABLE IMMEDIATELY OFFICER & CARS RESPOND TO ALL CALLS PULL TO OPEN". The other door had a white circle on it that said "ST JOHN AMBULANCE". Of course Derpy couldn't see it from her window, so she went outside to get a closer look. At the top said "POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX". At the very top of the blue box was a small lamp. Derpy hesitated, then knocked on the door. When the door opened, out poked the head of a light brown-coated earth pony stallion, with a darker brown spikey mane, blue eyes, and a red long tie. He spoke in a grumpy sort of voice. Doctor:" Hello? Can I help you? I'm very busy right now." He made Derpy jump, but she spoke. Derpy:" Um... I'm... looking for my daughters." The stallion arched a brow. Doctor:" Ah, well you should have kept an eye on 'em then. It's not my problem, it's yours." Derpy stepped back, looking like she was going to start crying again. Doctor:" Look, everypony recently has been losing their loved ones, cause you lot can't seem to keep hold o' your children, pets, parents, grand parents, and I'm the one trying to find them." The Doctor stepped out some more, revealing an hourglass cutie mark. Doctor:" And look at me, I used to look human! Not I look some... freakish... equine thing with a stamp on my bottom!" Derpy tried to get his attention by clearing her throat, but he didn't hear. Doctor:" I can't go back to Gallifrey looking like this, I look rediculous!" She tried again, but he didn't listen. Doctor:" Why'd I have to regenerate into this, I mean look! I've got hooves, instead of hands! Hands are so much easier to use than hooves!" Derpy:" Hey! Listen to me!" Doctor:" What?" Derpy:" Who are you, and where did that box come from." Doctor:" Well that depends. I'm the Doctor by the way, nice to meet you. I've got work to finish inside my... box." He goes back in the blue box, and shuts the door. A few seconds later, he came out with a shocked expression. Doctor:" Wait wait wait wait, did you say you lost somepony?" Derpy stepped back. Derpy:" Uh... two ponies." Doctor:" Great then, can I look in your house?" Derpy:" Wha- why?" Doctor:" To look around, see if we can find any clue as to where they might of gone. Chances are, I think I might know, and I'm probably right. Why? Because I'm always right. No more questions." And without hesitation, he raced into the house, and started looking around, seeming to scan the areas with a strange blue glowing device between his teeth, making whirring noises. Finally he came to Amethyst's room. Doctor:" Gee, one of your daughters must really love to hoard." Derpy glared at the Doctor. Derpy:" Who are you to say so?" Doctor:" I'm the Doctor." He didn't turn around, just kept scanning the room with his strange wand-like device. Derpy:" Doctor who?" Doctor:" You know, I've been asked that so many times, I think I'm gonna start calling myself Doctor Whooves from now on." The Doctor grinned and chuckled, then raised a hoof. Doctor:" Get it? Whooves?" He saw Derpy's glare, and then lowered his hoof. Doctor:" Ponies. Humans. Simple beings. Strange desires. At least war isn't usually a thing here. That's the only up-side to being one of you yay-neighers." Derpy was too confused to actually understand what he was talking about, but she kept scowling at him. Suddenly, his wand stopped whirring. Doctor:" Aha! Knockout gas. Somepony was flirting with herself, wasn't she?" Derpy's expression became sour. Derpy:" Amethyst may have a lot of shiney things, but she's actually a very generous young mare. She doesn't hoard, and she doesn't flirt with herself in the mirror. She was probably getting ready for her date tonight." Doctor:" Date? How old are your children? Where's their father, I'm not hearing said father in all this!" Derpy rolled her eyes as best she could. Derpy:" I adopted them, they don't have a father." Doctor:" Very lonely mother you are then." Derpy smacked him across the face, and the Doctor winced in pain. However, that slap made him focus more. Doctor:" Right then, I think I can figure out where they went. Come on! Allons-y!" Derpy:" Wait! What? Doctor Whooves!" The Docter stopped, but only for a second. Doctor:" Wait a minute! Yes that does quite nice! Doctor Whooves!" The Doctor turned around and gave Derpy an awkward smooch on the lips, making her blushing furiously. Doctor:" Magnificent name! Right then, let's go!" Derpy just stood there a few seconds, blushing before she started towards him again. She swore she would slap him harder after all this was done. He ran inside the blue box, and Derpy, despite her confusion, ran inside as well, and then let out a gasp. Derpy:" Holy muffins! It's bigger on the inside!!! TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Genre (Crossover)